1. Field to Which Invention Relates
This invention relates to a chain of square ended bags, the method of making and filling the square ended bags and to an open mouth square ended bag included in the chain of square ended bags and removable therefrom by separating each successive open mouth square ended bag from the chain of bags. More specifically the invention is directed to an open mouth square ended bag wherein the back wall and top end are partially sealed together from each seal side of the bag towards the opposite side of the bag a distance less than half the distance between the sides, thereby defining an open mouth through which the bag may be filled from the top and between the back wall and the top end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior open mouth bags of the square end type, the mouth of the bag has extended from one side wall to the other side wall. The closest prior art known to the present inventor is his own, Oliver R. Titchenal, U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,874 patented Feb. 2, 1971 for Series Bag Construction, FIGS. 14 through 20.
Other square ended bags wherein the ends are substantially closed, but are not considered to be open mouth bags, but which are considered to be square ended bags made from a film tube, are Elwin David Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,722, E. D. Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,762, and John Warndell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,646856.